New Beginnings
by KCBD08 Fanfictions
Summary: PostGoF. Major AU! 14 years ago, Lily and James lost their lives, leaving their twins YES, Twins! with no guardians. A year before they start Hogwarts, a Memory Charm is placed on them by orders from the Ministry so they won't remember each other. Read!
1. Prologue

_**New Beginnings is a story that is being **__**wrote**__** by four authors here on Cassie08 (which is ran by two peeps), **__**americanidolfreak**__**, and writingrose2008. Who would have thought that all of us go to the same school? **_

_**First off, we would like to say that...**_

_**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

_**However, we do own a few of the characters. This is our character profile chapter...think of it sort of as a prologue...so don't go **__**complainin**__**'! Here is the actual prologue… followed by our character profiles.**_

_**Almost 14 years ago, a family was torn apart. One part was sent to where she would learn of her heritage, know what she was to become. The other was sent to live with people who didn't mention his world, his parents, or his twin sister.**_

_**You see, Liz Potter was sent to her godmother Cassie, to somebody who told **__**her of her family. The only thing she didn't know was she had a brother. At least she had family and friends growing up.**_

_**Harry Potter, however, was sent to his aunt and uncle, who hated the magic world. He was abused for 10 year, with no friends or family. In fact, he didn't know Liz or Cassie**_. **He knew nothing of the ****wizarding**** world.**

**Now both in their fifth year, some things have changed. Liz has more (and better) friends, and Harry has people who care about him, people he can call "family."**

**Some things haven't changed. ****Harry's**** still abused for one thing and oh yeah….**

**Liz and Harry still don't know they're twins.**

**In fact, they don't know each other at all, even though they're in the same year and house.**

**In fact, a lot of the characters have deep, dark pasts. ****Casee**** Ramsey is a pure blood witch who was raised in an orphanag****e because her ****deatheater**** parents are in Azkaban. Lexus ****Malfoy**** is also the daughter of pure blood heritage, but is only loves by her brother Draco and hated by her parents for being a little different (and a Gryffindor).**

**Even the former Hogwarts students have pasts. Rosalina ****Evermoore**** is an Ex-****deatheater**** in love with her colleague. Severus ****Snape's**** past is the darkest, the only light being his mothe****r and Lily Evans-Potter. Well, hopefully Rosalina can breach that with care.**

**In the fifth year of ****Harry's**** education, everything id is about to turn around.**

**Loves will be formed**

**Loves will be renounced**

**Charms will break**

**Families will be reunited **

**Everything will change,**

**And never be the same**

**It's Time for….**

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

**Now, here are our profiles:**

**Name:** Rosalina Evermoore

**Age:** 30

**House:** Former Slytherin

**Character Description:** Curly (wavy) dark brown hair, brown eyes. Wears green a lot. She's sarcastic to a point, but shows a softer side in extreme situations (like Harry's case).

**Background: **(put in the author's words) Ok so, she used to be a death eater (SHOCK!) but is reformed. What reformed her? Well, let's just say that it was either that or Azkaban.

Sirius trusts her because she she helped save Cassie and is trying to help Harry. (Cassie thing was a long time ago.) Severus knows her kinda from Hogwarts, but she was overshadowed by whats-her-name...(that Evans girl). Father is dead (killed by Aurors for being a DE) Mother...well, they don't have a great relationship. She's basically thinks Rosalina is a failure in life and doesn't like her. (Yeah, wait 'til she brings Snape home!) That'll be great. Almost has good as her meeting Elveen Prince! (Which, by the way, is NOT gonna go well!) She hates Snape at first, but falls in love with him. At first, she thinks he's evil and not really reformed.

**Name:** Cassandra "Cassie" Annette Knight (Black later)

**Age:** Early 30's (same as Sirius)

**House:** Former Hufflepuff

**Character Description:** Cassie has shoulder length wavy brown hair and big blue eyes. He's average height (shorter that Sirius) and reasonably thin. She played Quidditch in school, so she's still fit.

**Background: **Cassie was in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, and met Sirius and the rest of the Mauraders through her best school friend, was was a Gryffindor. Sirius and Cassie fell in love and got engaged a few months after Harry and Liz were born, and we name their godmother and godfather.

When the whole Pettigrew thing happened, Sirius had just enough time to get back and tell Cassie to go into hiding has wait for him. Because he went to Azkaban, they were never married, though Cassie still wears the ring. By the time Sirius came out, Cassie was going by a different name, taking care of Harry's twin, Liz. Only Liz knows her true identity. Everyone thinks that Amee (Cassie's alias) is Liz's Aunt, and Sirus is under the impression that Cassie has died or moved on to someone else.

But love lasts longer than that, and nothing can keep them apart forever.

**Name:** Casee Ramsey

**Age:** 15

**House:** Gryffindor (fifth year)

**Character ****Discription** Golden blonde hair, straightish about the her shoulder blades. Grey eyes. Sorta a medium height, thinish. She's quiet, bookworm, quick wit, sorta sarcastic, hides feelings well, observant not quick to trust people, and a bit clumsy.

**Background: **At age one, Casee was dumped in an orphanage in east London with a letter telling the nuns who ran it to take good care of her and to give her a second inclosed letter and a package wrapped in brown paper on her 10th birthday.

She never seemed to fit in at the orphanage and only had one friend that was adopted when she was 7. When she would get mad or upset, weird things would happen and that seemed to make the other children a little afraid of her.

On her 10th birthday, as told, the head nun gave Casee the letter and package from her parents. The letter explained that she was a witch and that she was a "pureblood" and therefore above less pure wizards and witches. Somehow that didn't feel right to her, then again she was having a hard time believing she was a witch in the first place. The package turned out to be two books; _A History of Magic _and_ Hogwarts: A History._

For the next year Casee spent most of her time reading and re-reading the books her parents had left her. she had thrown the letter into the fire after reading _A History of Magic _for the first time.

Casee wasn't surprised when Albus Dumbledore showed at the orphanage on her 11th birthday, nor did it seem that Dumbledore was surprised that she knew what she was and why he'd come.

Eight months later, Casee entered the Great Hall hoping to break a long standing habit of her family and not be place in Slytherin. Casee was one of the last people called thanks to her last name, but when Professor McGonagall finally called her name, she quickly walked up, sat on the stool, and the sorting hat fell over her eyes.

She sat there for a long time, or so it seemed to her, a small voice whispering in her ear, reading all her worried thoughts.

_"Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted._

Casee slowly got up and joined her housemates, some not exactly welcoming, being the daughter of two Death Eaters. That's where she met her first best friends. One girl with blonde hair that was at least 10 times lighter that hers iwth ice blue eyes, she was also getting rather mean looks. Lexus Malfoy, she was also the daughter of Death Eaters, only her parents weren't in Azkaban with hers. Elizabeth Sinistra was the other, a girl what always had to be reminded who Harry Potter was.

Over the years, they've remained very close friends, each of them thankful for the other two. Through the odd combination of Quidditich, homework, and classes, Casee's became friends with Harry and got to know him more that just what the rumors said about him.

Life is never simple at Hogwarts, its even harder for a Gryffindor with DE's as parents, but it nearly impossible when she starts falling for not only a Quidditch teammate who is also one of the most well known wizards in the world, who you've been "just friends" with for two years. She may as well come out say it...she loves Harry Potter.

She plays Chaser on the Quidditch team, she's great at all her classes except Herbology, she's brilliant when it comes to Charms and Defense, and just alright in Potions. Also, she's a bit "Hex Happy".

**Name:** Lexus Malfoy

**Age:** 15

**House:** Gryffindor

**Character Description:** Lexus has straight almost white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She looks almost like her brother Draco except...you know...she's a girl. She's pretty short in comparison to him and her friends, but she's thin and has Quidditch muscles (she's the Keeper) and Ron is her backup (hehe)

**Background:** Lexus was always different from her family, but being sorted into Gryffindor was the last straw. Every summer, she's locked in her room while her parents go about their DE business. The only reason she's not starved to death and has money to get things she need is because her brother, her first best friend.

At school, she made fast friends with Casee Ramsey and Liz Sinistra, and by fourth year, had a crush on Ron Weasley.

She loves to write and read, it's her way of escaping, letting go, and in some ways forgiving her parents for what she can. She's quiet, except with her friends and brother, and occasionally with Ron, but NO ONE knows everything that happens to her at home.

Now, the Ron situation is realizing he has more than one choice, and pieces of more than one puzzle are coming together.

**Name: **Liz Potter (Elizabeth Sinistra to everybody for the first part of the story...)

**Age: **15

**House: **Gryffindor

**Character Description:** Before the memory charm that keeps Harry and Liz from knowing each other, she has medium, layered light brown hair, brown eyes and contacts (Thank you muggles!). When the charm breaks, she looks like Lily Potter, red hair and has James' hazel eyes. She's pretty slim from playing quidditch.

**Background: **Liz Potter is Harry's twin but to keep her safe from Voldemort, Lily had Dumbledore place them under a memory charm. Everybody is under the impression that she is Professor Sinistra's daughter or niece. Halfway through the year, the charm breaks. She's lived with her godmother Cassie, who was engaged to Sirius. She was sorted into Gryffindor with her friends Casee Ramsey and Lexus Malfoy. She's kinda ditzy, and usually and litterally runs into people. She's great at charms, so she can charm muggle devices, like iPods, to work in Hogwarts.

She can't stand Umbridge...or Filch or Binns either. Her favorite classes Charms, Defense, and Transfiguration. She hates Potions and History.

Oh and um...don't call her Elizabeth...it may be the last thing you ever do...unless your a teacher or guardian (Sirius and Cassie).

_**These are our character profiles...there may be new characters that pop up here and there, but the next chapter is the real chapter one!!!!!**_

_**KCBD08**_


	2. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

**Warning!! This story contains foul language, child abuse, and a lot of bothering.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, or any of these characters.**

**ALSO, if WE owned Harry Potter, Snape would be alived (AND SO WOULD SIRIUS, REMUS, TONKS, FRED, HEDWIG, AND MOODY!), Dumbledore would be a straight guy married to McGonagall, and Voldemort would put all of this stupid war nonsense behind him, get a sex-change, grow some hair, get a nose, get a sparkly red jacket, leather pants, and a white glove and change his name to MICHAEL JACKSON and sing "BEAT IT!"**

**But we don't so yeah!**

**So without further ado,**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry lay in his bed, holding his chest, and trying to steady his breathing. His Uncle Vernon would come in every other day, and without reason would start beating him, claiming he was trying to "beat the magic" from him. Harry assumed this was punishment from the previous summer, when Fred and George Weasley gave his cousin Dudley a piece of candy that caused his tongue to grow four feet.

Since he'd came home (which was about 2 months ago) he'd been punched, kicked, strangled, and even cut. His arm was at an angle, his ribs felt like they ere on fire, bruises covered him completely. He looked over to the clock on his bedstand; today was August 31st, and tomorrow was supposed to be the day that everybody was the head to Hogwarts.

Somehow, Harry didn't think he was going to make it this year.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, and for a tinge of hope, Harry wildly thought it was Dumbledore or the Weasleys. But horror filled his face as Uncle Vernon loomed near and started his daily routine, an evil glint in his eye.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day, the Weasley's (plus Hermione), Sirius (who'd been free since the Trio's fourth year), Remus, Tonks, and some of the Order were standing near the Hogwarts Express, waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Do...do you think he may be running late?" Hermione said worridly.

"He may be on the train. Don't worry, Hermione," Sirius said, the doubt being heard in his voice.

The group talked quietly for a moment until the train whistle blew, and everybody but the Weasley parents got on the train. Dumbledore had wanted as much protection of the train as possible, so Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Snape, and a few others were patrolling the train-just in case of an attack.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Another order member on patrol was Rosalina Evermoore, who was returning to Hogwarts for her 3rd year of teaching a newly introduced course-Spellmaking. The class was a highly advanced one, only fifth years and up were allowed to sign up for the course. She pulled out her roster and read the names; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Casee Ramsey, Lexus Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom were among the students in her first class.

Yet, an uneasy feeling came over her upon reading the name of the Boy Who Lived. No one had seen him since the train had taken off. As she pondered silently horrid thoughts rushed through her head. If Hary wasn't on the train, he could be anywhere. Even You-Know-Who could have gotten a hold on him...or even something worse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After contemplating to herself for several minutes, Rosalina decided to look for the boy. Her first instinct was to find Ron and Hermione, hoping they would know where he was. At first, she opened hoped to see him, with messing hair and green eyes, sitting next to his friends.

But no such vision befell her, Ron and Hermione sat quietly with a Harry-sized gap between them. Hermione look at her, Crookshanks in her arms.

"Hello, Professor Evermoore," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not," she sighed. "You two haven't seen Harry have you?"

"No," Ron said. "We thought he might have already been here, but he wasn't Weird, he hasn't written all summer...and now he's not here."

"You don't think he's hurt, do you?" Hermione asked worridly.

"Come off it, Hermione!" Ron said, annoyed. "You worry too much."

"I only worry then I have a reason to worry," Hermione protested.

"Well, thre's no reason to panic yet," Rosalina said. "I'm going to check a few more corridors. He'll turn up."

"Let us know if you find him," Ron said as she exited the room. She looked back and nodded before she gently closed the door behind her. For once, her first instinct had been wrong. Panic was beginning the pulse through her body. She stood in place, wondering where to look next.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After several seconds the idea hit her. She had looked for him among his friends, but it was becoming more and more likely he was among enmies. The first person to cross her mind was Draco Malfoy, a Slythering boy who gated Harry since his first year at Hogwarts.

She quickly made her way to yet another corridor upon reaching this conclusion, hoping to at last find Harry. Panic was growing inside her with each passing moment. It was the first place she felt he could possibly be. If Hermione and Ron didn't know where he was, it had to be the work of some wrongdoing and Malfoy was certainly known for that.

At length, she reached her desired corridor and peered inside. Draco Malfoy sat erect in a seat, sext to his loyal compainions, Crabbe and Goyle, who didn't have half a brain between them.

"Mr. Malfoy," Rosalina siad.

"Yeah," Draco said, "what do you want?" 

"Potter has gone missing," she said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Why would I know anything about it?" Malfoy sneered. "He probably ran off to live with some muggles. He's awfully fond of them."

"Very well," she said. "Just keep in mind, Mr. Malfoy, that IF something is wrong with Harry, you and your little friends will be the first ones we question."

"Is that a threat?" Malfoy asked arrogently.

"No," Rosalina said as she turned to leave the room. "Think of it as more of a promise." With that, Rosalina exited the corridor, no closer to finding Harry than when she started. By now, she was really beginning to worry. A deep sigh came fro her chest. It seemed ahe had already befan to let her friends in the Order down.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She was about to admit defeat when, all of a suddent, a voice came from behind her and filled her ears.

"Is something wrong, Professor Evermoore?" the voice asked. She turned to see the figure of Severus Snape standing behind her.

"Yes," she answered. "I can't find the boy."

"What boy" Snape asked. "There are many on the train."

"What boy?" she repeated frustrated. "THE boy, Snape, Harry Potter. You know the son of James Potter and-"

"I know whom you are refering to," Snape snapped. "He shouldn't be that hard to find. Have you looked between Granger and Weasley?"

"Yes," Rosalina answerd.

"I see," Snape said inquisitively. "And did you check in young Malfoy's corridor?"

"Yes," Rosalina said. "I've looked everywhere

"Well then," he said, "it appears he is nowhere to be found."

"Well then," she said, matching his monotonous tone. "Then I supposed you volunteer to tell Sirius that his godson has gone missing."

"No," Snape said. "You are the one who's been looking for him, you tell him."

"Fine," she said. "We'll go together." Rosalina finally managed to coax Snape into gang with her to Professor Sirius Black's corridor. Not that she liked Snape, in reality she hated him, she just wanted someone else to be thre to give Sirius the news. She could only imagine how he was going to react to the dreadful news.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Finally, she and Snape stood in the doorway of the corridor. Rosalina took a deep breath, opened the door, and prepared herself for the worst.

"Hello, Rosalina," said Sirius, who sounded a bit more relaxed than she expected. He then cast his gaze to Snape.

"Snivillus."

"Black," returned Snape angrily. "Still as arrogant as ever, I see."

'Come now, you two," Rosalina said annoyed. "Your grown men and still bickering over something that happened when you were teenagers."

"Your right," Sirius said. "We'll argue later. What can I do for you, Rosalina?"

"I have to tell you something, Sirius," Rosalina said in a worried, hushed voice. "This isn't easy."

"What is it?" Sirius asked. "Is it Harry?"

"Well...kind of," Rosalina said hesitantly. "I've searched the train, I just don't think he made it to King's Cross."

At that moment, Sirius turned pale. An unreadable expression came across his face.

"We've lost my godson," he gasped. He then glared at Snape. "You had something do do with this, didn't you?"

"Don't start-" Rosalina started, but Severus cut her off.

"I haven't seen your arrogant excuse for a godson since last term, Black," he sneered.

Sirius was on his way up out of his seat whe Rosalina stepped in between them. "Look, you two can act like a bunch of immature teenage boys later. Right now, our main focus needs to be on Harry, not your stupid grudges."

Sirius and Severus stared at her, gobsmacked. Then both nodded.

"Has anybody alerted the rest of the order?" Sirius said, attempting to stay calm.

"No, we just found out before we told you," Rosalina said.

"You think we should alert Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

"Let's find Alastor, Remusd, and Tonks, and check the train, then we'll panic," Rosalina said. They nodded and split up again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

About an hour later, the Order met back in the compartment.

"Any sign?" Sirius said, his emotions showing extremely now.

"No," Remus said.

"Did you check Malfoy again?" Rosalina said. Everybody shook their heads.

"I'll go get him," Severus said, and left.

"If I find out he had anything with this-" Sirius snarled.

"Calm down, Sirius," Remus siad. "You don't know if Malfoy has anything to do with this."

Sirius nodded jerkily and startd pacing. "If Malfoy doesn't know, then the next guess is Dumbledore or his aunt and uncle."

"Sirius, we won't be able to alert Dumbledore until we arrive and that's no for another two hours," Remus said.

"What I don't understand is, I haven't heard from Harry since the beginning of term. He sent Hedwig to me, saying he wouldn't be able to take care of her. It didn't say why," Sirius said.

The door opened and Snape entered with Malfoy behind him. Before anybody could stop him, Sirius had Malfoy by the robes and pinned to the compartment wall.

"Sirius!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Where's Harry? Do you know where he is? Speak you little bastard!" Sirius snarled.

"I haven't seen him since last term!" Draco said, his eyes wide, and a bit frightened.

"Black, release him!" Snape said. "Obviously Draco hasn't seen your godson."

Sirius glared at Malfoy before releasing the front of his robes. "Fine," he said, "Get him out of here."

Snape opened the door. "You're not to repeat any of this to anybody, do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir," he squeaked, before leaving the compartment.

"So where do we go from here?" Tonks said worridly.

"It means we're going to have to give Harry's aunt and uncle a visit," Sirius said before reopening the door and go to patrol the corridors, hoping the calm his nerves.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**Ok, a few things I would like to point a few things:**_

_**Sirius is the DADA teacher, and Umbridge is the Divination teacher. Hey, we had to stick Sirius somewhere, and if we're goint to make Umbridge miserable, may has well give her the suckiest job at Hogwarts...besides Filch's job. :) **_

_**If you have any questions about the story, check our profiles for emails to contact us, or website to also contact us at.**_

_**I know it sorta "jumps" into a vivid picture, but we just didn't feel like pre-explaining stuff. It's quite simple: Dursley's mad at Harry for "jinxing" his tongue, couldn't take it out on him during the school year, so when Harry came home, it was like a bomb waiting to explode.**_

_**Now, do you know how much we would have had to wrote to tell you that, when we just simplfied it for you???**_

_**Exactly.**_

_**Now, please review! No flames, pleeze.**_

_**KCBD08**_

_**About our penname:**_

_**Our penname is the the first letter of our actual names, and since we all graduate this year, we put our class number at the end.**_

_**GO CLASS OF '08!!**_

_**WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: None of us own any of J.K.'s work. Duh, or we'd be rich and not writing this kick butt story for your enjoyment!**

**If we did, Ginny would've died a slow death and Harry would be ok with that. Dumbledore would stop wearing robes that look like dresses. Draco wouldn't have named his kid "Scorpius." Voldie would buy some contacts so his eyes wouldn't be red (plus brown would look great with his new Michael Jackson look!) Draco would be missunderstood. Hermione and Ron would just be friends. Hermione would end up with "Cookie" Krum and Ron would end up with one of our freaking awesome OCs and so would Harry.**

**But we don't, and that's why there are fanfictions!!!**

**NOW, without any further guilding of the Lily and with no more ado,**

**CHAPTER TWO**

About two hours later, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. Moody, Tonks, and a few Order members stayed to make sure that the students would get to the castle, while Sirius, Remus, Rosalina and (relunctantly) Snape disapparated to an alley a few blocks from Privet Drive. Quietly the group headed towards the identical homes and approached Number 4. Sirius reached out and knocked on the door.

"Who in the bloody hell is at the-" Uncle Vernon's voice came and he stopped when he was who was at the door. "What do you want?" he said a little paniky.

"Where in the hell is my godson?!" Sirius said venomously, the bulk of his shoulders and torso blocking go that Uncle Vernon couldn't get out the door (even if he wouldn't make it for at all if tried to run).

"None of your bloody business!" Vernon shot back, though not nearly as sure of himself as meant to sound.

Sirius looked around at the others, knowing they would disapprove, but he drew his wand anyway and Uncle Vernon jumped back like he's just experienced a 200 volt shock from the tip of Sirius' wand.

"How dare-how dare-!" he kept trying to say, his face turning so beet red, they all though if would soon spread to his greying mustache.

"Get out of my way!" Sirius said, scowling at Uncle Vernon, who didn't dare disobey.

Sirius stormed in, despite the pleas to 'calm down' from Rosalina, ever the voice of reason in the group, bless her.

"Harry?!" he called loudly. "Harry, where are you?!" He didn't feel like calling 'are you there?' He somehow knew that Harry _was _there. He could feel it.

The rest of the Order members had flooded in behind him, resigned to following his lead, obviously deciding they couldn't stop him. No onw was even bothering to keep Uncle Vernon at wand-point. He was beyond terrified, reduced to babbling order to leave his house with a bit of profanity thrown in here and there which had no effect.

"Harry?!" Sirius called again.

"Sirius, maybe you were-" Rosalina began.

"What?!" Sirius whirled around. "Wrong? No, Rosalina. He's here. I know it." He glared at Vernon, who met his eye and immediately tried to puff out his chest, but it only made him look fatter. "Where is your family?" Sirius asked, wondering if they were moving Harry to a different location or something.

"At the market," Vernon answered automatically, figuring the next step Sirius would take would be to use his wand.

Sirius yelled Harry's name again, starting to fell a little desperate. He looked at the others, only getting a sympathetic look from Rosalina for comfort. He came toward Vernon again, who cringed. Sirius didn't even need his wand to mortify Vernon as he spoke in a low voice to him.

"If you have **touched **my godson..." He paused, going back and revising. "If one **hair** on his head is where it shouldn't be, I'll-I'll..." He couldn't finish, but from the look on Vernon's face, he'd gotten the point.

Suddenly, a faint sound reached Sirius's ears, a soft moaning, coming from above them. He turned abruptly, sprinting up the stairs, faintly hearing the others following.

He reached the door, not bothering with Alohomora.

"Reducto!" he yelled, and the door blew off the hinges completely.

Sirius marched in, and his mouth fell open at the sight.

Harry lay on his bed, black and blue in every visible place. His T-shirt and jeans were ripped and holey, both eyes blackened with a bloody, out of place nose. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, though he shook with cold and fever. His arms seemed to be broken, and he looked and breathed as though he hadn't moved in days, or more.

"Harry," Sirius said softly. 'I can't loose you, too..." he thought sadly.

All this happened in less than 2 seconds. Sirius realized as Remus, Rosalina, and Snape burst into the room. Rosalina put a hand to her mouth, and even Snape seemed shell-shocked.

Remus was the only one who noticed Sirius leave the room, heading straight back down the stairs for Vernon.

"Sirius!" he said, but his friends completely ignored him.

Vernon knew what was coming, and had already run for the front door. Sirius caught him easily, and threw one good punch before Remus grabbed his arms, using all his body weight to pull his friend off of Vernon.

"I'll kill you!" Sirius yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Sirius, get ahold of yourself!" Remus said firmly. He turned Sirius away, holding him tightly while he breathed heavily.

"Calm down, Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius didn't answer. Remus had a good guess of the things that must be running through his mind now as he breathed harshly through his nose.

"Let if go for now..." Remus said softly. Still no answer.

Rosalina came to the top of the stairs. "Remus, we've got to get Harry to Hogwarts, now," she said.

"Someone has to stay with him," Remus said, gesturing to the form of the terrified Vernon, who lay in the fetal position in the hallway.

"Severus said he would," Rosalina answered, and instantly, Snape appeared, gliding down the stairs to where Vernon lay.

'Right. You get Harry," Remus said.

Rosalina gave one nod, then swiftly turned, disappearing back into Harry's room. A loud 'Pop' followed.

Remus held tightly to Sirius, then apparated them to Hogwarts.

As they stood outside the gate, waiting for someone to come and let them in, Sirius at last looked up, making eye contact with Remus.

He looked tired, adn older even than he had that very morning. The bags beneath his eyes were more prominent as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I'll kill him, Remus," he said in a low voive. "I can't go through this again..."

Remus didn't know what to say, he never did when it came to his subject.

"Not again."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**WE ARE NOT TRYING TO IMPLY SIRIUS/REMUS IN THIS CHAPTER!! ANYBODY WHO ASKS THAT WILL GET A VERY UNHAPPY REPLY FROM ALL FOUR OF US!!!**_

_**Remus has Tonks (but is in denial) and Sirius has Cassie. I think all of us are COMPLETELY against any slash including a Harry Potter, unless you're counting Dumbledore...who's really gay.**_

_**Don't worry...Vernon will get what's coming to him...but not from Sirius...sorry!**_

_**We've introduced you to Rosalina so far...don't worry...the other OC's will come in the next few chapters.**_

_**Also, I know that these chapters are very short...we've pre-wrote all of the chapters, so when we write, the pages are like...6-12 pages on paper. When we type they come out to be like...3-4 pages. Sorry 'bout that!**_

_**We hope you like it anyway!!**_

_**KCBD08**_


	4. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Let's face it, we've come to the realization that we don't own Harry Potter, meaning none of us can kiss Harry or Ron, none of uss can erase Hermione's existance from the face of the planet, we can't **_**really **_**go to Hogwarts and learn how to hex the hell out of our siblings or apparate from place to place, we don't get to go back and make Dumbledore not only act straight, but be straight, we can't write in an anvil to fall on Snape's head, we are not able to make Voldemort an albino trading card character in the Wizard Card Game **_**"How Evil R U?," **_**we can't write Vernon as a gay guy who loves giving women fashion tips adn married to Petunia as a cover-up. And finally, we unfortunantly aren't able to bring Sirius, Cedric, Moody, Fred, Colin, Hedwig, and all the others back. :(**

**BUT, we can make up a totally different world with J.K.'s characters in which all of this could happen, though we will resist the urge...for most of it.**

**So, without any further interuptions,**

**CHAPTER THREE**

As soon as she apparated to the gates, Rosalina sent off her patronus to let her in the grounds. She was supporting Harry, and found it shocking how light he was. In fact, she was shocked that the boy was still holding on.

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard somebody approaching the gate.

"'Ello, Professor Evermoore," Rubeus Hagrid said. "What's going-" he spotted Harry's bloody, beaten body. "What 'appened?" he said, quickly unlocking the gate.

"It was his uncle, Hagrid," Rosalina said, trying to maintain her grip. "He wasn't on the train."

"I'll kill that bloody excuse fer a muggle," Hagrid growled as they started up towards the castle.

"You and Sirius both," Rosalina said, starting to walk quickly. "Severus, Sirius, and Remus should be here soon," she called as she hasten her pace towards the castle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Poppy Pomfrey was quietly checking her supplies when the door to the hospital wing door burst open. She turned around to see Rosalina Evermoore supporting Harry. She quickly stoded over to help her move him to a bed.

"What happened, Rosalina?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"He wasn't on the train, so me, Sirius, Remus, and Severus went to his aunt and uncle's," Rosalina said quickly. "His uncle had been beating him. Severus was going to alert the Ministry."

"Does the Headmaster know yet?" Madam Pomfrey said, checking Harry's injuries.

"No," Rosalina said. "Should I-"

"First, get some Blood-Replenishing Potions, Skel-e-grow, and he needs a Nutrition Potion."

Rosalina grabbed the potions and handed them to the medi-witch and headed to the Great Hall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore seemed to know that something was wrong. He'd first noticed that some of his staff (Rosalina, Severus, and Sirius) were gone, and second he hadn't seen Harry Potter. Hoping that the two weren't connected, he started the final notices. Of course, they consisted of the usual; new teachers, new classes, the always "forest is forbidden" speech, a new list of banned item, and then he was interrupted by his new Divination teacher, Dolores Umbridge.

She started a long speech, and Dumbledore sat back down. the door behind the Great Hall opened, and only Dumbledore and McGonagall noticed Rosalina come in and crouch between them.

"Headmaster, after the feast, you need to come by the Hospital Wing," Rosalina said quietly.

"Why? What's happened?" Dumbledore whispered quietly.

"Harry Potter wasn't on the train, so Sirius, Severus, Remus, and myself went to his aunt and uncle's house. His uncle had been abusing him-badly," she whispered quickly.

"How bad is he, Rosalina?" Professor McGonagall said. This was, afterall, a student in her house.

"I don't know his full list of injuries," Rosalina said, "but after the toad-faced b-" She stopped herself suddenly. "After the feast is over. I must return to the Hospital Wing," she said quickly and exited back to the door she came in.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Inside the Hospital Wing, Sirius, Remus, and Snape were all hovering around the bed where Harry was laying down, still writhing in pain. Sirius still had a look of anguish and anger embedded in the lines of his face. Remus simply looed down on the son of his old friend in disbelief.

"I should have killed him," Sirius said. "While I had the chance, I should have-"

"As much as we would have all enjoyed watching you dismember Vernon Dursley limb by limb," began Snape, "I believe the Ministry would have frowned upon that."

"He's right," Rosalina said, actually agreeing with Snape for once.

"Harry need the both of us," Remus added. "Now, more than ever."

"Quite right, Remus," a voice from behind them said softly. Everyone in the room turned to see Dumbledore standing behind them. Sirius' dark eyes shot toward the old wizard. His fists clenched at his side. Everyone else could tell another outburst was coming.

"You!" Sirius huffed. "This is all you fault!"

"Let us not assign blame now," Dumbledore said calmly. "Our first concern should be Harry."

"Harry! You want to talk about Harry!" Sirius growled. "Fine. It's your fault Harry's hurt. He want to come live with me, but you...you said NO. You MADE him go live with that...that beyond bastard Vernon. All this, you said, was so Harry wouldn't be so close to Voldemort. Well, you forget about protecting him from anything else, didn't you? Dark wizards aren't the only evil in the world, Dumbledore! Remember that."

"I know," Dumbledore said softly. "Believe me, no one regrets this more than I do."

"Exept Vernon." Sirius added. "He'll regret this. I'll make him regret this."

"I believe Severus should have some insight into that case," Dumbledore said. "What did the Ministry say about the case, Severus?"

"Vernon is being held in Azkaban," Snape answered. "He will stand trial at the end of next month."

"Not if I get to him first," Sirius snarled.

"He's in good hands at the Ministry," Rosalina assured him. "He won't be able to hurt Harry anymore."

"'Good hands'!" Sirius said mockingly. "The same 'good hands' that kept me locked in Azkaban for 12 years with a trial!"

"Crouch and his son are dead now," Rosalina said. "They won't be there to help him."

"Have a little faith, for Harry's sake, Padfoot," Remus added in softly.

Sirius seemed to calm down as he nodded and continued to watch Madam Pomfrey work.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**Poor Harry, Poor Sirius, but did we just see Snape be CARING!!**_

_**  
OMG, Hell has frozen over!!!**_

_**Ha, just kidding. Yes, Snape has seen a newer side of Harry, so he may change his attitude in this fic.**_

_**Remember this is AU, so anything goes. If we want to make a Marijuana Potion, WE WILL! (ooooooh, that sounds like a new random fanfic americanidolfreak speaking there)**_

_**Please review, we will love you!**_

_**(oooooh that rhymed!)**_

_**KCBD08**_


	5. Chapter 4

New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: We interrupt this fanfic to bring you this important news bulliten: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! We are not J.K. Rowling! Seriously, If we were, we would not be telling you these 5 things J.K. Rowling doesn't want you to know.**

**1.) Dumbledore being gay is really just a cover-up for him and McGonagall! Why? Well, it's not the most professional think in the world to say they have a 5 year old named "G".**

**2.) Gilderoy Lockhart is a transvestite! 3 years after he was admited into St. Mungo's, he escaped, put on a pink shawl and a fluffy brown wig, and changed his name to Delores Umbridge.**

**3.) Voldemort is not dead! After Deathly Hallows, he moved to America and opened a home for children called "Neverland Ranch! (Just when you thought it was safe to send your kids to camp!)**

**4.) Professor Quirrel did not die in Sorcerer's Stone. He tightened up his turbin, moved to Afganistan and changed his name to Osama Bin Laden! He is currently hiding from the Americans.**

**5.) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was not written by J.K. Rowling! It was written by a hate group call the Anti-Potter Force 4. Apparently, 50 characters pissed them off, so they took over!**

**Did we mention we aren't J.K. Rowling?**

**We did? Ok!**

**We now return you to your regulary scheduled fan fic already in progress.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Liz Sinistra, Lexus Malfoy, and Casee Ramsey headed up to Gryffindor Tower after the feast, talking among themselves.

"Thank God I've never wanted to take Divination, that Umbridge woman sounds like she's ready to take over the school." Casee commented as she idealy spun her wand in her fingers.

"Well, lucky you," Liz said sarcastically. "Now I'm stuck with that toad woman alone!"

"It's your own fault," Lexus reminded her, not for the first time. "You could've taken Ancient Runes with me and Casee."

"I know, but-" Liz started, but Hermione, the girls' dormmate and study buddy, and Ron came running up to them.

"You lot haven't seen Harry have you?" Hermione asked worried.

Three things happened at once. 1. Casee started to blush, 2. Lexus and Ron glanced at each other, then quickly away, also blushing, and 3. Liz asked her usual question when Harry Potter was mentioned.

"Who's that?"

"No one," Lexus and Casee replied together automatically.

"Then why are we-"

"We'll tell you later," they answered again. After four years of practice they were used to Liz not being able to remember the "Boy Who Lived" and hardly noticed anymore.

"No, we haven't seen him," Lexus said, finally answering Hermione's question.

"He wasn't at the feast," Casee said, trying to sound casual.

"He wasn't on the train either," Hermoine said, sound more worried.

'Evermoore said-" Ron started, but Hermione hit him in the arm.

"_Professor _Evermoore," she corrected.

"Whatever. She she said she'd tell us when they found something out."

"Well, she'll probably check for you in the common room first when she knows something," Casee said.

"Good point," Hermione said and started walking toward the Tower before the rest of them had time to think.

The who way up the many flights of stairs Ron stayed next to Lexus, but neither of them made eye contact with the other. Casee, once again, explained who Harry was to Liz, even though she would forget it by the time they entered the common room.

"Hey Ron, you take Divination, don't you?" Liz said as Casee finished.

"Yeah, so does-" he stopeed when he saw Casee shaking her head. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Good, cause if I had to put up with that new teacher alone..." she trailed of as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" she asked as usual.

"Quid Agis!" Ron said. The Fat Lady smiled and the potrait swung open and they climbed into the portrait to find it empty, except for Sirius, Remus, and Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall? Sirius, Remus? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I know Professor Evermoore said she would inform you if we found out anything about Harry," he said somberly, "but as his godfather, I think I should let you know."

Everybody loooked worried, and Liz was getting ready to ask her usual question when both Lexus and Casee put at hand over her mouth.

"What's happened?" Ron said sharply? "It isn't You-Know-Who, is it?"

"No, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

"It would seem that his uncle has abusing him for quiet some time now," Remus said, knowing Sirius couldn't say it. "We headed for Privet Drive immeadiately upon arriving to find Harry barely alive. Madam Pomfrey has him stable, but for how long...we're not sure."

Ron had gone pale, and the girls' eye were brimmed with tears, even Liz (who still didn't know who was being talked about). "How is his condition now?" whispered Hermoine.

"His nose, arm, and a few ribs were broken, along with a few bones in his hand. He had a few gashed from what looked like a belt or knife," Professor McGonagall said, taking out a hankercheif and dabbing her eyes. "He has a few bumps to the head, and covered in bruises."

"She said she didn't know when he would wake," Sirius spoke hoarsly. It was apparent he was holding in his emotions. "She called it a 'coma'."

"What's that?" Ron, Lexus, and Liz said.

"A coma is when you're in a sort of sleep, but caused by head trauma," Hermione said quietly, a few tears leaking down her face. "It can take between a few days or a few years for him to wake up."

"Years?" Casee whispered.

Sirius nodded shakily. They talked a little, and Sirius, Remus, and Professor McGonagall, who told them they could see Harry after classes tomorrow, left. Ron muttered goodnight to everybody, still in shock, and the girls headed to their own dorms, trying to digest what they had just been told.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**Ok, so we've been introduced to everybody except Cassie. Don't worry, she'll be introduced next chapter. :D**_

_**You want to know a cool site to join? Join FanPop! The link's in our profile.**_

_**If you review, we'll give you invisible cookies!**_

_**KCBD08**_


	6. Chapter 5

New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Well, as Voldemort finally agreed with us and got the sex-change, he is currently using a fake nose and wig until he gets his own. He's changed he name to Michael Jackson, and took some of his followers (Lucius, Wormtail, Bellatrix, and a few others) to be part of the Jackson 5! Dumbledore's turned out not only to be gay, but bisexual! Who would of thought...and he didn't even go with McGongall!**

**No, he chose Trelawney, who's really a lesbian!**

**Snape never died. He faked his death, fled to America and is currently playing in the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway!**

**Professor Quirrell (aka Osama) is hiding in the White House's basement, wher George Bush and Bill Clinton join him for a few puffs on the peace pipe (lol).**

**Ok did I mention th at we don't own Harry Potter or any of the people above?**

**Well, we don't! (But if you Clinton, he's single!)**

**Now, onward to**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The day after the Gryffindor's found out about Harry was a somber one to say the least. Ron and Hermione, who had many of his classes with him, were very quiet. Hermione went to Ancient Runes with Casee and Lexus while Ron and Liz headed off to Divination. Even though Liz didn't know who Harry was, she could tell something was wrong. They had Defense, Herbology, Spellmaking, Transfiguration, and History together. When they arrived in Transfiguration, Professor McGongall tried to ge composure, but would dab her eyes with a hankercheif every so often.

Sirius wasn't any better. When they arrived to his class, Remus was there, just in case he needed to take over. Sirius' eyes were bloodshot, adn thre were bags under his eyes. It was clea he hadn't slept overnight. He started off the class telling them what they would be learning, and then let Remus take over and said he had some business to take care of.

Remus' eyes kept flitting to the door throughout the entire class, though he knew full well Sirius would not be coming back, likely for the entire day. What he didn't know, was where Sirius was heading...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cassie walked into Hogwarts quietly. Lunch was already over and the Great hall empty, so no one would know she had arrived.

'_Good_,' she thought. She'd planned it that way.

She quietly made her way toward Dumbledore's office, spinning the diamond on her left finger around over and over; it was her nervous habit. She had come because she'd heard about Harry indirectly from someone still in touch with Remus and the others. There was also a rumor that Sirius was out of Azkaban...but she couldn't think of him.

She turned the ring faster.

'_It's been twelve years..._' she thought, her eyes tearing up a bit. No matter how much she thought of him, she still could not bring herself to shed no tears for him, for them, their lost love.

She wiped her eyes quickly, angry with herself.

'_You're here for Harry..._' she told herself.

She put her hands to her temples, trying to fore his face out of her head.

'_Stop it,_' she ordered herself. '_Just stop it._'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius had been wandering aimlessly about the castle, unable to bring himself to the hospital wing to see Harry, beaten and broken, again. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, sighing as in his endless circle. He once again approached the hall that led to Dumbledore's office.

Footsteps.

He heard footsteps.

Soundlessly, he retreated into the shadows, wanting only to be alone right now, but still, suddenly curious. He kept his eye on the end of his corridor.

A woman with long dark blue robes walked by, her hand to her temple as though afflicted by an unbearable headache. As she lowered her hand, Sirius sucked in a breath, suddenly more awake and alert than he'd been since they'd found Harry...

It was Cassie.

It had to be.

He surged forward, his heart beating fast, a smile spreading across his face...

And stopped. What was he thinking? Cassie couldn't be here. She was...was...gone. He rubbed his eyes again, laughing shakily, hating himself for seeing things that were not there.

Cassie was gone, and wasn't ever coming back.

'_Only in my dreams,_' he thought.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lexus was laying in her four-poster, staring up at the moth-eaten canopy, as she often did. She sighed audibly, and felt Casee's eyes on her, Liz's as well, only on her other side.

"What's up?" Liz asked.

"Nothing," Lexi answered.

"Liar," Casee said.

"I am not!" Lexi said defensively. "I'm just...restless."

"Then take a walk," Casee shrugged.

"I also feel quilty."

Liz eyes her curiously. "Why?"

"Because I'm not as worried about Harry as I should be," Lexi answered honestly, and without thinking.

Casee groaned, falling back on her bed.

"Who's-" Liz started.

"I Think I'll take that walk now." Lexus said, smirking at Casee as the slipped out of the dorm room.

She went down to the common room and fell into a chair, where she put her chin on her knees, staring into the fire.

She did feel guilty, because Harry wasn't on her mind.

All she could think about was Ron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron sat in one ofthe back corners of the common room, out of sight from anyone that wasn't looking. Lexus wasn't. He felt his heart jump as she sat down in one ofthe chairs by the fire and diappeared from his view.

He had been wondering howl ong it would take his best mate to come out of his coma-thing for there wasnot a doubt in his mind that Harry would wake up. It was just a question of time, but the moment Lexus started down the girls' stirs his brain switched to thinking of her. Ron had been thinking about her almost nonstop all summer. He thought of going over and asking if she was ok or if she wanted to talk or anything.

But he didn't, he sat in his chair and stared at the back of Lexus' seat.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Understand now?" Casee asked Liz once she had finished explaining for the second time already who Harry was.

"Yep," Liz said in sort of a sad tone.

'_For now,_' Casee thought as she stood. "I think I'll go for a walk too." She headed out of the dorm and then out of the Gryffindor Tower all together, not noticing Lexus or Ron.

Her feet automatically led her to the Astronomy Tower. She spent most the time she needed to think there or on the grounds.

Casee's mind was now filled with 'what if's'. What if Harry didn't wake up? What if she'd missed her chance to tell him how she felt? A million other that were floating around in her mind as she looked out into the growing twilight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco sat at one fo the tables in the Slytherin common room, quill in hand and staring blankly down at the sheet of parchment before her. His father would be expecting a reply to the letter he had gotten an hour ago by morning.

What was he to say? _'Piss off, Dad. I don't want to do this anymore!' _He felt like putting that, but he knew he would never dare to. Draco glanced again at his father's letter. _'Watch Potter closely.' _That was easy enough, he wasn't going anywhere.

_He wrote down a few lines then stopped again. The last two lines of the letter worried him the most. 'See if you can get some more followers together, Lexus and her Ramsey friend perhaps. She will listen to you, Draco.'_

Draco signed his reply and sealed it, leaving the last comments unanswered.

Hell would freeze over before he'd let his sister get tangled up in the mess too.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**Oh yeah...Draco's nice too! Lexus and company will be helping him make the right decision throughout the year.**_

_**Sirius and Cassie? Don't worry, they'll be reunited.**_

_**We'll see Rosalina and Snape in the next one...Rosalina's having relationship problems!**_

_**Don't worry, Harry will wake soon!**_

_**KCBD08**_


	7. Chapter 6

New Beginnings

Disclaimer: We don't have a long and (hopefully) funny disclaimer yet. When we get one, I'll update. 'Til then...

CHAPTER SIX

The next day...

Rosalina sat alone quietly in her office, reading. She read often in the quiet solitary of her own room. Her nose crept into a random spellmaking book from her own library. Normally she did this as a passtime, but today was somehow different. Today, shw was reading as a method to escape the problems around her.

Aside from Harry being in his coma and the entire school rubbing their eyes to hold back tears the entire first day, she had more problems, personal ones. She had no one to talk to about anything, for she trusted so fw people. Therefore, she resolved to sit alone and work out on her own. Somehow, she knew that Harry would snap out of it soon, too many people were worried for it to last too long.

On the other hand, thre were problems in her life that she wasn't so sure would work out themselves out. Although she didn't look it most days, Rosalina would soon be 30. She had no husband or children to share her life with. The thought of another birthday and another year all alone in her empty house made her cringe. She wasn't goint to let that happen, it couldn't happen...

Suddenly, she threw down her book and brought up a blank sheet of parchment and a quill to eye-level. Rosalina then proceeded to make a list, a list of the things she had to do before she was 31. She wanted to at least find a wizard who she could at least talk to; that was the first thing on her list.

Her mind then scanned itself to recall all the qualible men...

There was Moody, but she shook her head violently at this. He was just too creepy...and that eye of his...

There was Dumbledore, but no. He was old and appeared on most days to have an infatuation for Professor McGonagall...

Remus Lupin was...in love with Tonks, and just wouldn't admit it.

Rosalina let out a heavy sigh, perhaps there was no one out there in the wizarding world for her.

But then, she penned another name on the list, then cringed in disgust.

_Severus Snape._

_'The man's an idiot! Worst of all, he make ME look like an idiot,' _she thought to herself.

One thing was for certain; Rosalina Evermoore would _never _fall for such a sarcastic, evil idiot as Severus Snape.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Severus Snape was dealing with his problems in a different way. He stood at the dest with a silver dagger in hand. His hands moved back and forth quickly in a chopping motion, cutting up herbs for a potion Madam Pomfrey had asked him to make. He did his best thinking while the fumes of a softly simmering potion filled his nose and today, there was alot for him to think about.

As he began to stir his creation, thoughts rushed into his mind. Harry was in a coma, the son of the only woman he'd ever loved, the only pieve he had left of hr now lay lifeless in a hospital bed. Severus could only hope that the potion he was making would help him. If it didn't, he simply didn't know what would happen to the world. The entire school was a wreck adn h had to fix it, for the sake of his own sanity, he had to fix it.

_'Enough about that,' _he thought to himself. _'I've got other problems as well.' _

He began to think of his own shamble of a life. His purpose was clear...for now. He had to keep spying on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore. He had to make sure no on got to be suspicious. His very life hung in the balance of playing both sides of a war he wished had never started.

There were also less pressing matters in the catagory of his personal life. He would be 35 in January and had only loved one woman in his entire life. Part of him had died when he let that one word slipi out all those years ago that ended their friendship. He wiped his eyes at that moment and sighed.

_'Stop doing this to yourself,'_ he thought. _'It's been 15 years. She's gone...'_

After a long argument with himself, another thing flashed into his mind. By all accounts, he should've hated Rosalina Evermoore, but he didn't. She was a sarcastic woman who he was quite sure hated him. Arrogant, self-centered, incapable of love or any emotion...all these he'd use to describe her and the way he felt toward her and yet...

Severus couldn't remember a day when she hadn't called him an idiot! How he despised to hear that word! It bothered him so much, he had even went as far as to look it up in a muggle dictionary:

_Idiot: noun. A mentally deficent person, having intelligence in the lowest miserable range, being unable to guard against common dangers, and icapable of learning connected speech._

He certainly was NOT one of those, at least not in that sense. Nor was it a term of enderment by any means, but something in her eyes as the evil term rolled off her tongue told him it was...something about her made him feel...something he couldn't describe. Those thoughts made a hatefull look come over the lines of his face.

_'No,'_ he thought. _'She hates me, I hate her. Nothing more to think of.'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing...

Sirius was trying to doze off a little besife Harry's bed. He'd finally gave up walking the corridors, afraid of seeing the mirage of Cassie again. He'd managed to convince himself that she was gone, and not coming back.

But where had she gone? he thought. She'd probably fled the country with Elizabeth, his goddaughter and Harry's twin, somebody Harry would never meet.

Thinking of Harry...

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at his clock; 6:30 p.m. Had he really been asleep that long? He'd came back around midnight last night. He looked down at Harry. His eyes were still closed. Sirius sighed sadly. He couldn't loose hope, he couldn't. He'd already lost James, Lily, Elizabeth, and Cassie...he couldn't loose Harry too.

But then, something happened.

He'd imagined it, he had to.

But then, it happened again.

Harry's uninjured hand, with only a bandage on his wrist, had twitched.

Then, a small moan left his throat, making Sirius' heart to skip.

"Harry?" Sirius said softly, his voice cracking for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 24 hours. "Harry, wake up."

Harry's eyes struggled for a moment and fluttered a few times before squinting to see.

Sirius called for Madam Pomfrey, then turned to Harry and slid his glasses on.

"Sirius?" he croaked.

"It's me, Harry. You're safe," Sirius said, tears brimming his eyes.

"How? Where?" he whispered.

"Shh...you're at Hogwarts. It's September 3, and when you weren't on the train, we went to the Dursleys..." Sirius trailed off.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" I see you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said, coming over. "How long has been awake?" she asked, looking at Sirius.

"Just now," Sirius said, wiping his eyes.

"Are you feeling any pain, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My throat, stomach, and my head," Harry said quietly.

"Well, your arm, nose, and ribs are healed, as is your hand and a few cuts," Madam Pomfrey. "I can give you something for your head and stomach, and I think some soup for your throat."

"Should I tell Snape to stop that potion?" Sirius said.

"I'll do that," Madam Pomfrey said, handing him a potion. "Give that to him, and I'll get a house-elf to bring some soup up here."

Sirius nodded and turned back to his godson. It was going to be alright.

It was just going to take time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**Ok...that was the chapter! Yay, and ow to americanidolfreak's poor fingers...**_

_**Each of us are going to take turns typing so many chappies...so yah...**_

_**Yes, we got to see some of Rosalina and Severus's lives...don't worry, they'll warm up to each other later on in the story.**_

_**These chappies are going to be short, but that means we'll have more chappies to post!**_

_**Please review, but not flames please.**_

_**But if you DO flame, don't say we didn't warn you...**_

_**KCBD08**_


	8. Chapter 7

**So, yeah. Cassie08 here and it has unfortunately fallen on me the task of typing this…hold on a sec…11-page long chapter. But I type fast, so I'll live. There is unfortunately no hilarious disclaimer for you to enjoy, so I'll write up a little something to go right here.**

**clears throat There have been no new sightings of Professor Quirrel to report, so says Mr. President, but we all know what's going on in the basement. There have however been reports of advances on former President Bill Clinton by someone in disguise, who appears to be Michael Jackson! Apparently, his tastes have grown for older men, and Clinton has caught his eye. Neverland Ranch is being run by a man calling himself simply Al, who seems to have arrived in a…dress? Reports of sightings describe a long beard and pointed hat. One can only hope that he will take good care of the ranch (and the children) while Michael is away forming a brighter future for him and Bill.**

**Do I have to repeat the fact that we don't own any of the characters in this story? Just in case I do…we don't. So there. Merry Christmas.**

**Onward!**

Madame Pomfrey rushed down to the dungeons and pounded on Snape's door. Snape heard the knock and put aside his dagger.

"Come in." He said in a monotonous tone of voice. Pomfrey stepped into the room and looked at Severus. She thought of the good news she was about to say and couldn't help but smile. "What is it, Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's Harry Potter!" She said excitedly. "He is awake! We don't need that potion." Severus glared. His precious creation was no longer needed. He looked at it and then back at her, becoming a bit angry.

"I supposed I won't be needing this then." He groaned. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." She nodded and happily scurried off, ignoring his rude tone and hateful look in his eye.

He was glad Harry was awake. At least no one would be crying anymore. Perhaps things would go back to normal now and everything would go back to the way it should be. He certainly didn't want to see Sirius Black cry again any time soon. That had been the worst part of it all.

All these thoughts reminded him, once again, of Rosalina. Severus began to wonder if she knew about Harry. He knew she would want o be informed of the boy's condition if she hadn't been already. The thought came into his mind to go to her office and tell her, but then she'd just call him an idiot and he'd just get mad. Yet something told him he must and he found himself leaving his room and heading toward Rosalina's office.

Rosalina sat in her office, still pondering on the list before her. She became more and more disgusted with herself with every thought that came to mind.

The book lay open on the desk, long since forgotten by the pondering reader. She should have been thinking about spell making and the book, but had been enclosed in self pity instead.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Rosalina's eyes flashed toward it as the pounding filled her ears. She wondered who it was and if it was something about Harry. Becoming a bit more compelled by this thought, she shouted a reply to the loud thumps at the door.

"Come in." She said. Her spirits suddenly dropped when she saw Snape standing in her doorway. Suddenly, she remembered the paper in her hands and fumbled it into a drawer. Apparently, being around Snape made her more nervous than she remembered. "What do you want, Snape? Don't I get enough of you during regular school hours?"

"As much as I would like for interactions to end with the school day, they do not." Snape countered, an unpleasant look coming upon his face. "I came to tell you news, if you'd care to stop insulting me long enough to listen."

"News?" Rosalina said, suddenly interested in what he had to say. "What is it?"

"Potter is out of his coma." Snape said. "Everyone should be able to focus on other things now."

"Hopefully, all the scares are out of the way now." Rosalina thought aloud. "We can go back to teaching."

"I find the students learn better when you frighten them a bit." Snape said. "Scaring their little minds into paying attention."

"I should have known you'd say something like that." Rosalina sneered. "You're an idiot, Snape. You really are." There was the infamous word again. It was the same as it always was. The same glimmer appeared in Rosalina's eye as she said the word. The same angry look in Snape's, a protest to the insult.

"I'm _not_ an idiot." He grumbled almost unintelligibly as he exited Rosalina's office, angry as usual. She just watched him stomp away, laughing to herself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was after classes the third day of September. Hermione, Casee, Lexus, and Ron were sitting together at dinner. Lexus and Ron kept glancing at each other, then looking away, Hermione was trying to read, and Casee was (once again) explaining to Liz who Harry was. All conversations stopped when Professor McGonagall stopped in between the Gryffindor table and the Head table.

"After diner, you may head up to the Hospital Wing. Young Mr. potter awoke earlier this afternoon." She said, smiling and dabbing her eyes once again with her handkerchief.

"He's awake?" Ron said happily.

"Who are we talking ab-" Liz started, but Casee covered her mouth.

"He's out of his coma?" She said, a huge weight lifted off her chest.

"Yes, I suggest visiting him two or three visitors at a time. Most of his injuries are healed, although he's still heavily bruised and weak. Madam Pomfrey will probably keep him for the next few weeks, just to make sure he's out of the woods.

I know he will be missing assignment, but wait a week before you bring him work" She said, looking at Hermione, who blushed.

"Remember, after dinner." She concluded before she headed up to the Head table to take her spot beside Dumbledore.

"Well, at least he's out of his coma." Hermione said in relief as she put her book in her bag.

"I thought I was going to go insane if I had to put up with Neville going on about Herbology…" Ron muttered.

"Who are we-" Liz started, but Lexus shoved a fudge bar in her mouth.

"Here, eat that and I'll tell you later." She said as Casee and Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's just like that." Hermione whispered.

"Who?" Casee asked.

"Harry" She mouthed. "He can't remember who Liz is either."

"What?" Lexus and Ron said (Liz was too busy talking to Parvati).

"Don't you think it's strange that neither Liz or Harry can remember each other?" Hermione muttered.

"Or course it's weird." Casee said, glancing at Liz.

Lexus managed to pay attention to someone other than Ron long enough to nod in agreement with Casee, who seemed extremely interested in what Hermione had said, and she tilted her head a bit, asking in interest. "What exactly happens?"

"I told you." Hermione answered impatiently. "Ron or I explain her to him, but by the time she comes up in conversation again, he's forgotten it all over again…"

Lexus scoffed, she'd been shirking her "explaining" duty a lot lately, but she still had done it plenty of times over the years. "We know how _that_ feels." She muttered softly.

"Yes…" Casee said to herself softly, seeming lost in thought.

Lexus and Hermione both looked at her perplexedly. "What are you thinking?" She whispered to Casee.

"I'll explain it to you later." Casee said in a low voice. "When-" She cocked her head at Liz – "Isn't around. I don't want to have to stop five times to explain…you know."

Lexus nodded in understanding, letting out a deep breath and once again becoming completely aware of the multiple times Ron's arm was brushing hers…complete accidents on his part, she was sure…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cassie sighed as she laid down the letter Dumbledore had just sent her. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes as her heart slowed down. She'd feared the worst as the sight of his owl, but the worst was indeed over, Harry was awake and healing.

Of all the people at Hogwarts, Dumbledore alone knew that she was really Cassie, and she'd left him express wished when she went into hiding that he was to tell no one who she was when and if she emerged.

Of course, she had, when the time had come that Liz was in desperate need of a mother-figure. And she often wondered if she should have told Dumbledore to tell Sirius…then again, she'd never been sure he would survive Azkaban, a thought that hurt her more than him not knowing her did now…

Or maybe Dumbledore _had_ told him, and he just didn't love her anymore.

That was even worse.

She stood, preparing to go to Hogwarts again, hopefully, for the last time this year. Though, with Liz's behavior, that was never a guarantee.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco stood outside the Gryffindor Common Room, a little to the side of the entrance, he'd followed a couple of dense first years here and now felt extremely awkward as passerby after passerby stared at him. He sneered back at them. Habit. He was, after all, a Slytherin…though he often wished he'd had enough sense to be more like his sister and want to be something different than he was born to be. Now, because of his stupidity, not only was he stuck in this Death Eater mess, but she was in the very house the Dark Lord was visiting more and more often.

If anything happened to her, it would be his fault.

He was standing here because he had to warn her, tell her to throw away any letters she got from their father, and convince her not to come home with him at all on breaks this year, she'd always followed him, too afraid to let him go alone, too much of a Gryffindor to stay behind.

But this year, he would have to make her stay. She was too important to lose. His sister. His best friend. The only part of him that made him feel like he was more than a Slytherin Death Eater. More than a Malfoy.

Thirty minutes later, Casee and Lexus headed out of the Gryffindor common room for a "walk." Hermione had promised to watch Liz until they came back and Ron was distracting her with a game of Exploding Snap, but he continued to glance at Lexus until they were out of the room.

"Draco?" Lexus said, shocked at seeing her twin hanging around the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." He said, unable to hide all the concern in his voice, he then gave Casee a mildly apologetic look. "Alone."

"I'll wait here." Casee said before Lexus could say she had to go.

"Thanks." Lexus mumbled absentmindedly as she led Draco down an empty corridor. "What's wrong?" She asked again when they reached the end.

"Have you gotten any owls from Dad?" He asked, not meeting her gaze.

"No. Why?"

"Good. If you do, burn them. Don't read them, don't even think about them." Draco said.

"What's going on? What is Dad doing? Are you all right?" Lexus nearly demanded.

"Nothing yet. I just don't want you to get caught up in this like I have. You can't come home with me on breaks this year either, it's too dangerous."

"You've lost your damn mind if you think I'm going to let you go back to that poor excuse for a home alone!"

'Too much of a Gryffindor for her own good.' Draco thought, but he had expected this from his sister. "Lexus, please. I don't want you to get pulled into this like I was!"

"I won't be." Lexus said, then turned on her heel and left her brother behind, feeling like he's failed.

"What's up?" Casee asked when Lexus came back into view.

"Nothing important." She replied, sounding annoyed.

They didn't speak again until they reached an empty classroom on the fourth floor.

"Now, what were you thinking about in dinner?" Lexus asked, breaking the silence.

"Neither of them can remember, and they have the same reaction when the other is brought up. It had to be really complex. Whoever did it had to have a fair bit of power in them too…" Casee said, her thoughts coming out jumbled and incomplete.

"Casee, speak English." Lexus said with a sigh.

"It's a spell!"

"What?"

"Harry and Liz's memory problem, it's a spell!" Casee said, finally getting her point across.

"A spell? How? I've never heard of one that can do anything near that…"

"NO, of rouse not." Casee said thoughtfully as she started to pace. "Someone must have made it or had it made."

"Evermoore?" Lexus suggested.

"Maybe…she would certainly know ho."

"We'll have to tell Hermione." Lexus said.

"I know. I just hope she agrees."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**wipes sweat from brow For all the typing I just did, you had better have enjoyed it:D but seriously, we hope you did. And come back soon for the next installment!! Thanks for reading and please review (flames aren't reviews). **

**KCBD08**


	9. Chapter 8

Hello fanfiction fans. This is writingrose2008. As you can guess the burden of typing the next… 19 page chapter has fallen on me. I'm just sitting here and typing away for you, the readers. Because without you, this would have no point and the joy of writing would be unfelt by some.

As usual, I have a kick butt disclaimer for your enjoyment:

Dear Reader,

It is my duty to inform you, once again, that we do NOT own Harry Potter. Only in the fanfictional world can your last name actually be the same as a character and your marriage license actually read your name and that of your most beloved fanfictional character. Last but not least, sadly the excuse "But Professor, my wand broke," is, in fact, NOT a good excuse for losing your homework.

Seriously, I am not J.K. Rowlling and here are 5 more things she doesn't want you to know to prove it:

Draco Malfoy did not name his kid 'Scorpius'. He and Harry made amends after Deathly Hallows and he named his kid after him 'Harry Malfoy!'

Severus Snape finally left the Phantom of the Opera cast. He is now working on a new stage production of Hairspray. (but you can't guess who he's playing)

Osam BinLaden (AKA Professor Quirrel) turned himself into American custody, but Hilary Clinton. Something about NOT having an affair with him. Oh well, like husband, like wife.

The Jackson 5 (Voldie, Bellatrix, Wormtail, ect.) is celebrating their first hit single 'I'm bad 4 u'.

Albus Severus was sorted into Slytherin. Apparently, the middle name finally won out.

So there you have it, you're up to date on the latest fanfictional news. Have a pleasant day.

Rosalina Evermoore

Now, before the subjects of these little 'news stories' find me

Chapter 8:

While the students wondered about above, Rosalina Evermoore say at her desk on the lower level of the school writing a letter. She had, in the course of her life, had mixed experiences with letters. They had brought many joys and yet many dark thing as well.

Her wizarding life had began with a letter from Hogwarts, yet had almost been lost by one from the ministry of magic. They had known she was a deatheater and were prepared to send her to Azkaban for the rest of h life. Luckily, she had known something they needed as well. Harry Potter and his sister Liz were intended to be kept apart. They had needed her expertise to make sure they forgot each other. Thus, a letter and rather advanced spell of hers had saved her from jail.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

However, this letter didn't have quite the bearing on her future as those had. It was to save her from boredom rather than prison. She had flipped through the spell-making book and realized she had no choice. The first chapter of the book was spell-making of the modern era. It was best to learn this subject backwards, as it was more complex in its early days of existence.

Yet, there were so few wizarding families that honored the tradition of making their own spells, teaching the first chapters was difficult. Rosalina knew it would bore the students because even she was bored reading it. Try as she might, students always slept during the first week of classes and some days she didn't blame him. Rosalina decided she had to do something to capture the students' interest during the first chapter.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

This year she had concocted a plan to capture her student's attention. Perhaps they would react to a guest speaker than to her. She needed someone that knew as much as about spell-making as she did.

These requirements left her with few options. Students sadly often wouldn't pay attention no matter how interesting the lesson being taught was. Spell-making was also very much a forgotten art, so few people knew as much about it as Rosalina. Even if they did, they would be too busy to teach a lesson to her less than advanced class.

At length, she had finally found someone. Though books were not specific about names of great spell-makers, it did give family names. Every wizarding family that ever wrote a spell had a certain suffix that they all ended with. Therefore, it made it east to figure out which families made certain types of sells.

As she had flipped through the books, one name in particular stuck out to Rosalina. The family name 'Prince' was one of the most deep rooted spell-making families in history. She could tell they were likely pure bloods by the type of spells they had created. Most of them used dark magic and she assumed that at least one modern day descendant was a deatheater. Despite all of that, she was determined to find one member of the family and at least see what they were like.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Rosalina had found who she was looking for after a while. Her name was Elieen Prince and she appeared to be a talented witch from all she could read. Elieen would also be an older woman, close to 60, so she would have to be partially demure. The plan played out in Rosalina's mind over and over. She would come and save her several hours of boredom.

The quill in her hand began to move in Rosalina's hand as she sat at her desk. She began to pen the letter that she hopes would being Elieen Prince to Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms. Prince,_

_As you may already be aware, I am Professor of spell-making at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Throughout the course of our studies, we often discuss the modern spell-making era. However, this aspect of the curriculum less than entertaining._

_Because this is such a crucial art of their learning, I am forced to find ways to make it more interesting. The best way I have found thus far is to have an outside figure speak to them. Myself and the rest of the Hogwarts staff would be honored it you would visit our grounds and give a short lecture on spell-making. It would be most appreciated if you would reply to this letter as soon as your obligations allow. Until then, I wish you well on behalf of the Hogwarts staff._

_Sincerely, _

_Rosalina Evermoore_

Rosalina sealed the letter into an envelope and give it to her black owl who she called Edgar. Edgar took the letter in his beak and flew out the window of Rosalina's office. She hoped Elieen would consent and come to the school. Though she didn't know much about the woman, she was sure that Elieen would make a lasting impression on the students.

'_She'll come.'_ Rosalina told herself. _'It's an honor to be asked to come and teach. She should be flattered."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A few days later, a grey owl appeared in Rosalina's office and perched itself upon her chair. It held an unmarked letter pointed at her hand. Rosalina grasped it gently and the owl flew away. Hoping it was a reply to her letter, she quickly opened it and unfolded it the piece of parchment and began reading.

_Dear Miss Evermoore,_

_In regards to your letter, I respond that I am a busy woman and do not often have time for such foolish as spending the day at Hogwarts School._

_Furthermore, the art of spell-making, I find, is far too advanced for students. Were I a staff member, I would not consent to the teaching of this particular subject. I have no idea of how you learned of my families expertise in the subject of spell-making tradition is deep rooted in the Prince family's teaching it would require knowledge that anyone less than a pure blood would lack._

_However, if you truly wish for me to come and teach for one day, I suppose I could. I bid you good day._

_Elieen Prince_

Rosalina read the note over, to see if she had read it wrong. She sounded as if she were annoyed. This response was from what she expected. Yet she had gotten the response she wanted. Elieen Prince was coming to Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione, Ron, Lexus and Casee headed down to the Hospital wing after easily distracting Liz by asking if she would charm Parvati's muggle cell phone her. While on the way, Casee and Lexus explained to Hermione the idea that'd concluded to.

"Professor Evermoore?" Hermione said after Lexus and Casee finished their story. "It's possible, but why do you think they have a spell on them in the first place?"

"They both react the exact same when the other is mentioned and both forget 10 seconds later. It's the perfect explanation." Casee said.

"And, not complaining," Lexus said sarcastically. "But I'm really starting to get annoyed by telling her every five seconds."

"Well, if you would stop slipping Harry's name out to Liz every five seconds, you wouldn't have to!" Casee retorted. "I've told her over 5 times since term started 3 days ago! You've told her maybe twice!"

"Other things have been on my mind." Lexus said. She glanced at Ron, who was watching her and looked away, blushing.

"Like what?" Casee asked curiously.

"Um… Quidditch this year." Lexus said. Casse shrugged and listened to Hermione talk about Evermoore.

They finally reached the Hospital wing. Ron and Hermione decided to go in first, just in case Madam Profrey had a problem with the visitor limit. As they went in, Casee and Lexus sat on the opposite wall.

"Alright, Lexi, spill," Casse said, turning to talk to Lexus and crossing arms.

"What are you talking about?" Lexus said completely comfused.

"I know you haven't been thinking about Quidditch. You NEVER worry about Quidditch," Casee said "Now, what's been on your mind, and the truth, please."

Lexus glanced at the Hospital Wing door and said quietly, "Ron."

Casee smirked. "I thought so," She said, relaxing against the wall.

"What?" Lexus said.

"You're always glancing at him, and he's always glancing at you," Casee said. "It's really obvious."

"Well, now that you know who I like," Lexus said, "Who's yours?" 

Casee blushed and luckily was off the hook for now as the door opened and Ron and Hermione came back out.

"How's he dong?" Casee said as they got to their feet.

"Better than he did." Hermione said. "We'll go save Liz from Parvati while you two are in there."

"Ok," Lexus and Casee said before going into the Hospital Wing.

Casee looked a bit nervous as she approached the bed, pulling at the hems of her sleeves repeatedly, pulling down at her alms, up again, back again…

Harry looked up at her happily as she came, smiling brightly, with eyes bright behind his glasses.

Forget slightly better, he looked much better to Lexus.

She looked between Casee and Harry, and she couldn't help but smile as a lot of things made sense, she snickered a bit.

Casee looked at her curiously, and elbowed her, Lexus forced herself to stop. In that slit second, she decided to play dumb. Casee would tell her when she was ready.

"Hi." Casee said as they reached his bed.

"Hi." He said back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking the seat by the bed hesitantly as Lexus stood.

"Better," He said, that ecstatic smile that made everything between them obvious still on his face.

"Hermione didn't sneak you in any homework, did she?" Lexus asked with a laugh. She suddenly wondered if Ron had said anything to Harry about her…

"No. Hermione wouldn't go against a Professor." Harry said. Somehow, he'd managed to answer Lexus without taking his eyes of Casee.

Lexus slipped back, feeling like the odd one out and wishing she were somewhere else.

She spoke quickly, so Casee wouldn't have a chance to go with her. "Well, I hope you feel better, Harry. I have some homework to catch up on, I'll see you two later,"

She spun on her heels and left quickly with a smug smile, leaving Casee, most likely for the first time, alone with Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cassie stepped out of the fireplace in McGonagall's office.

"I heard Harry was awake." She said simply. She headed tward the door.

"Miss Sinistra, if I may have a word with you." McGonagall said calmly rising from her desk chair.

Cassie stopped, used to being called by her false name, and turned slowly. "Yes Professor?"

"Mr. Potter has only been awake two days and we do not want him upset -" McGonagall began, but Cassie politely cut in.

"Don't worry, Professor, I won't mention Liz to him, he wouldn't remember her even if I did."She said reassuringly.

"Very well. Thank you, Miss Sinistra." McGonagall nodded to her respectfully.

Cassie sighed a little once outside her old professor's office, wondering again if Sirius was somewhere nearby.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Casee talked for what seemed like only minutes, but by now it was nearly time for diner to start.

Casee glanced over her shoulder as the door to the hospital wing opened. Cassie walked in feeling a bit awkward and somewhat surprised to see one of Liz's friends sitting next to Harry's bed.

"Amee? Wh-wh are you doing here?"Casee asked as she started to blush. She was fine being alone and talking to Harry, but around someone she knew she suddenly became shy.

"Uh…no reason…" Cassie said, heading toward Madam Profrey's office, then stopped and looked back at the young Gryffndores, who were both blushing by now. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." Casee replied smoothly, her talent for lying paying off.

Cassie nodded slowly, then entered the small office.

"I best be off before Madam Profrey chases me out." Casee said standing, her blush already starting to fade.

"See you tomorrow?" Harry asked, close to sounding hopeful.

Casee nodded with a smile, then turned to go as her blush returned and another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The moment the door shut behind Casee, Cassie came out of Madam Profrey's office. She approached Harry slowly, not sure what she was going to say to him.

"Hello." She decided was the best place to start.

"Er…Hi…?" Harry replied, though it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

Cassie mentally slapped herself, of course she should've introduced herself first. "I'm C – Amee Sinistra," another slap for almost using her real name. "I was a close friend of your parents when we were in school together.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely, not sure what to think, Remus and Sirius had said anything about being friends with an Amee. "You know Casee?"

Cassie nodded. "She and my niece are friends."

Harry looked at Cassie a bit confused, to his knowledge Casee pretty much only hung around with Lexus Malfoy. "Who is your niece exactly?"

'_Damn it. At least he won't remember this later…' _Cassie thought. "Liz Sinistra."

Harry's mind went blank for a moment, so quick he didn't even notice, and he blinked behind his glasses "What year is she in?"

"5th"

"What house?" Harry was sure he knew all the 5th years.

"Gryffindor." Cassie started to twist her ring as her nerves grew.

"That's impossible." Harry said as he thought about it all to the point of not remembering what he was thinking about in the first place.

"How are you feeling?" Cassie finally asked when it appeared that Harry didn't remember what she had said.

"Better." He replied for at least the 10th time that day.

"Good." Cassie decided she had done what she came to do and smiled at Harry "I better go and let you rest."

"It was nice meeting you." Harry said as Amee –er- Cassie left the hospital wing. She turned and nodded god-bye with another smile, but sighed in relief once she was safely outside.

This had been too risky, what if Sirius and not Casee had been visiting Harry. Her heart would have not been able to take that… It didn't matter, or at least that was what she told herself that, this was her last trip to Hogwarts this year. Well, unless Liz got herself into her usual trouble.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius now sat at Harry's bedside after dinner. He was very thankful his godson was doing much better.

"Sirius," Harry finally started to ask the question that had been on his mind since his strange visitor had left that evening. "Do you know an Amee Sinistra?"

"No…why do you ask?" Sirius said looking rather confused.

"She came to visit me today and said she was friends with my parents in school."

"Perhaps she only knew Lily…" Sirius said thinking aloud, after all he hadn't talked to anyone Lily had known.

"No she said she knew them both." Harry insisted.

"What did this Amee look like?" Sirius asked, trying very hard not to get his hopes up.

"Ummm… brown hair, beep blue eyes…?"

"Are you certain?" Sirius asked already deep in thought.

"Yes… why? Do you remember her now?" 

"Perhaps. I need to speak to Dumbledore and you need to rest." Sirius was already half way down the hospital wing.

Well, there you have in folks!

We are taking a short break while we are out of school for the Holidays, but as soon as we get back, we'll start the next chapter.

Until then, the most lovely gift you could give us is a review… please.

NO FLAMES!!!!!

KCBD08FanFictions


End file.
